Joyeux
by Srta. Kuran Yuuki
Summary: Você sabe o que é a verdadeira alegria ou felicidade? Pra mim é um sentimento abstrato e eu não sei porque raios aquele Baka do Diretor me mandou fazer uma redação sobre isso u.ú Presente para Ayumi Diclonos \o/


_Hello queridos! Bom, essa One foi __bem__ demorada, eu sei, mais é que eu considero o personagem Takuma Ichijou um personagem extremamente complexo. Sabe, acredito que atrás daqueles sorrisos ele não seja realmente feliz, acho que ele é uma pessoa a procura de sua própria felicidade...Afina, quem não está a procura dela não é verdade?_

_Essa One é narrada por ele e não contém diálogos, são apenas as palavras dele em uma redação que o Diretor Cross pediu e o tema que ele escolheu foi Joyeux que significa alegria, ou felicidade em Francês._

_A One é dedicada à __**Ayumi Diclonos**__ a minha amiga muito querida que eu conheci no FFnet._

_Bom, ela é dedicada à ela mais também é dedicada à todos que adoram o lindo-gostoso-tesudo-kawaii do ele é Perfect né??_

_Boa leitura ;D_

**

* * *

****Joyeux**

Responda-me sinceramente por favor, você já encontrou a felicidade? A maioria das pessoas responderia que sim, pois tem um bom relacionamento, o emprego dos sonhos ou simplesmente conquistou o que mais desejava na vida... Mais será que só isso é a _verdadeira_ felicidade? É tão estranho pra mim imaginar ser feliz de uma forma tão natural... Humanos tem os sentimentos muito instáveis e que se trasformam em um piscar de olhos, como alguém pode ser feliz assim?

Vocês devem estar me achando um louco não é verdade? Vocês me olham e dizem: " Como alguém que tem a juventude e a vida eterna pode não ser feliz? " Mais eu lhe digo, eu não sou totalmente feliz... Pode parecer estranho mais eu invejo os humanos por serem tão naturais, pode ser muito esquisito mais eu sinto-me diminuido quando olho para um humano... Como eu invejo a Senhorita Yuuki por ser uma vampira e mesmo assim ter conservado em seu interior sua essência humana...

A Academia Cross foi muito importante para mim, me fazia sentir vivo...Um pensamento muito irônico, diga-se de passagem, pelo fato de eu ser um vampiro. No começo eu só concordei em ir para lá por causa do Kaname-sempai, afinal ele era, até então, o último PureBlood do Clã Kuran e sendo também o meu melhor amigo, se é que tenho o direito de chamá-lo assim.

Cross Yuuki era uma incógnita pra mim, a medida em que eu tentava afastar-me dela eu me sentia atraído por algo que eu não sabia explicar o que era, mais também notava que a mesma coisa acontecia com todos, especialmente com o Kaname-sempai... Perguntava-me o porquê de tanto zelo com ela, afinal era apenas uma humana, não entendia o porque dele tratá-la como se fosse algo valioso para ele, porque desde a morte de sua família Kaname nunca havia se relacionado com ninguém, nem mesmo para satisfazer seu corpo, se é que me entendem...

Aquela menina era tão alegre e sorridente que por vezes eu me pegava pensando nela, mais afinal, o que ela tinha de tão especial para me atrair tanto? - Por vezes eu foi a minha surpresa quando Kaname nos mandou cuidar dela... Era tão divertido ver o Aidou se contorcer de raiva cada vez que Rima o lembrava que deviamos chamá-la de Yuuki-sama "... Por vezes eu achei que teríamos que segurá-lo para que não avançasse nela, mesmo que Ruka estivesse mentalmente torcendo para que isso acontecesse...Ela sempre foi a pessoa mais ciumenta que eu já vi, credo!

Era esquisito pra mim ver como Kaname-sempai sorria verdadeiramente com aquela menina e mais surpreso ainda fiquei quando ele nos informou que ela seria a sua noiva, por causa disso tivemos que tomar conta dela como escrevi acima, só para refrescar a memória de todos. Ela estava sem graça mais sorria radiante, quem não estava feliz era o seu bichinho de estimação, o tal Zero... Por vezes eu ria sozinho em meu quarto lembrando das provocações que o Kaname-sempai fazia questão de fazer na frente dele... Vergonhoso...

Algum tempo depois, vei a maior bomba que poderia cair sobre as nossas cabeças: Cross Yuuki era na verdade Kuran Yuuki, irmã e noiva no nosso Sempai... Pobre Aidou, não sabia onde esconder a cara quando ficou frente-a-frente com ela, e pior era que nós deviamos seguir aquela menina por onde quer que ela fosse...Por mais que Aidou negue até a morte, creio que ele se divertiu brincando de pique-pega com ela pela mata, exceto pelo medo de ela se machucar, porque senão Kaname cortaria sua cabeça fora e isso não seria uma imagem muito boa, até porque a próxima cabeça cortada seria a minha...

Foi então que eu descobri que nós, vampiros, também podemos ter sentimentos como qualquer pessoa comum, mesmo que nós sejamos o mais longe possível disso... Entretanto, com os sentimentos bons os maus vem de brinde, como: Ciúme, Inveja, Ódio, Obsessão... E foi exatamente o que aconteceu com Rido, ele ficou obsecado pela Yuuki e estava disposto a matar para tê-la... Os PureBlood são mesmo MUITO estranhos, parece que relacionamentos incestos são naturalmente normais para eles...

Como por exemplo: Juuri-sama e Haruka-sama eram irmãos e Rido era irmão deles também...Se tornou obsecado pela própria irmã e quando a mesma morreu, foi atrás da filha dela, sua _SOBRINHA_ no caso...Eu sei que muitos devem estar pensado: " Ichijou maluco, você já devia estar acontumado com isso, PureBloods fazem isso para manter o sangue totalmente puro! ". Mais o fato de eu achar estranho não significa que eu não esteja acostumado, só acho que eu jamás vou achar isso a coisa mais normal no mundo, até porque se eu tivesse uma irmã eu nunca sentiria esse tipo de desejo por ela...

Ainda mais se ela tivesse 5 anos a menos que eu como Yuuki-sama tem com Kaname-sama...É um tanto estranho, de fato, mais isso não significa que seja impossível de acontecer... Para os humanos é mais estranho ainda, mais eu já li histórias da Mitologia em que o filho se apaixonou pela mãe sem saber...Mais como isso não tem nada haver com o assunto eu vou parar por aqui mesmo...

Bom, vamos ver... O assunto que eu estou falando é...Alegria, ou felicidade... Já notou que está escrito em Francês?? Sim meus caros amigos, eu sei francês o9 - Pra quem não sabe " o9 " essa expressão é uma pessoa com um punho levantado -.-' nunca fui bom com essas coisas... - Bom, continuando, eu poderia simplesmente escrever alegria ou felicidade MAS, eu escrevi em francês...Certo, eu tenho 2 motivos, o primeiro é que eu francês fica muito mais chique ;D e o segundo é que a França, mais especialmete Paris, também conhecida como Cidade Luz, é um local apaixonante, creio que alegre muitos casais apaixonados...Mesmo que eu já tenha ido pra lá e nada aconteceu -.-' MAS! Quem sabe você não dá mais sorte não é mesmo? É mais fácil achar belas humanas do que vampiras que não tentem sugar até a última gota do meu sangue...

Er...O que eu dizia mesmo...? Ah sim! Bom, aprendi que um modo de ser feliz é entrar para o Narcisismo, afinal quem poderia ser mais belo que você? Vejamos as qualidades: Você nunca vai mentir para sí mesmo, Você nunca vai chifrar à você mesmo, Você será um Deus pra si mesmo...E com certeza será a pessoa mais importante para sí...Genial!

Hurgh...Maldita hora em que o Cross mandou a gente no colégio Ouran fazer uma vizita...Aquele maldito Tamaki me encheu tanto o saco que eu não consigo me concentrar... Mas já que eu entrei no assunto, você tinha que ver a competição entre o Tamaki e o Kaname pra vez qual dos dois era o mais bonito e pra ver qual das duas garotas era a mais atrente entre a Senhorita Yuuki e a tal Haruhi...Eu achei as duas muito parecidas u.ú e por isso ganhei dois socos doloridos na cabeça e um sermão dos dois ao mesmo tempo sobre como sua '' Hime '' era a melhor...

Consequentemente levaram uma bronca das duas, wow poder feminino! Ahh eu desviei do assunto novamente...Só que...Foi realmente muito engraçado aqueles gêmeos ruivos irritando o Aidou!! E ainda tinha o tal Morinozuka que era idêntico ao Kain ou o Shiki os três " humens-Estátuas " com aquela cara de mosca morta parados num canto...

Vejamos o que aconteceu em seguida, o Honey me chamou pra comer boloco com ele, e umas meninas nos chamaram de " Kawaii ", como um vampiro pode ser Kawaii o.O ? Não é natural...Falando em natural, Yuuki-sama e a Haruhi foram tachadas de ' Tipo Natural ' e o Kaname junto com o loiro baka se ' tipo príncipe '... Eu fiquei com o ' Tipo Lolito ' ¬.¬' Eu não sou um Lolito, só porque eu gosto de doces?!

Mais aquele clube era até legalzinho...Ganhamos até um dinheiro por fazer uma participação especial :D Mas depois eu fiquei com medo daquele Kyouya e uma Otaku chamada Rengue... Eles queriam vender até as nossas calças O.O e nós ainda ganhamos dinheiro só pra esfregar nossos caninos no pescoço das garotas, só a Yuuki e o Kaname que não puderam, imagina um monte de Level-E no Ouran? x.x Diretor mata a gente =P

Credooo! Eu não consigo fazer uma simples redação! Será que todos tem a mesma dificuldade que eu?? Hum...Já sei! Vou favar em como eu vivo agora! Quer dizer, eu estou morando com a Yuuki-sama e o Kaname-sama e também a Saori e o Hikaru... Eles são tão fofos *-* e gêmeos idênticos.

Acho que eu sou feliz hoje em dia, nós somos como uma verdadeira família, e como a Yuuki-sama diz: Ela é a okaasama, o Kaname é o otoosama, eu sou o Aniki, a Saori é a Imouto e o Hikaru é o otouto...Ah, sabem de uma coisa, acho que eu nunca fui tão feliz, de verdade...Nós realmente somos uma família, fazemos todos os tipos de coisas juntos, além do mais eu adoro tomar conta da Saori-chan e do Hikaru-kun, e os dois me chamam de Aniki...

Os dois são estupendamente inteligentes e tem bastante energia como a Okaasama, são muito poderosos também...Sendo o orgulho dos pais. Eles sabem que eu não sou o Aniki deles de verdade, já conversamos todos sobre isso, mais eles não pareciam se emportar, disseram que eu sempre seria o Aniki deles, de coração.

Aprendi muitas coisas com eles, eu aprendi o que é dar e receber carinho de uma pessoa, eles são, pra mim, a minha família e nada nunca vai me fazer pensar o contrário...É nas pequenas coisas que nós vemos o quanto ser querido é importante, como em um momento de tristeza ser amparado e receber apoio pra esquecer tudo nem que seja por um momento e dar um sorriso verdadeiro...É também ser acordado de manhã e receber um " Parabéns " animado no dia do nosso aniversário e receber muitos abraços calorosos...É se sentir amado...

Eu encontrei verdadeiramente a minha felicidade, minha _Joyeux_ e todos sem excessão tem o poder de encontrar a sua...As vezes a nossa felicidade está um palmo a nossa frente e nós não a enchergamos, as vezes estamos perdidos no escuro, mais sempre haverá uma mão para nos guiar até o lugar para onde nós devemos ir...Apesar da liberdade que a solidão dá ser boa, é muito melhor ter um lugar e pessoas para quem voltar e dizer _Tadaima_...Além de receber um _Okaerinasai_...

Por isso eu posso dizer com certeza, que hoje todos os meus sorrisos são verdadeiros e eu posso dizer com todas as letras que a verdadeira felicidade existe, mais ela só existirá enquanto você continuar acreditando que ela existe, por isso se você está com problemas ou num momento ruim, não perca a fé, porque se você ainda não teve seu final feliz, é que a sua história ainda não acabou...Não se desespere, porque todos nós passamos por problemas e devemos enfrentá-los de cabeça a felicidade e os momentos de alegria são destinados as pessoas que lutam por eles...Não adianta esperar que ela caia do céu, especialmente em dia de tempestade, você vai ser cozido vivo se ficar esperando -.-'

Ahh e sempre preste atenção quando estiver andando na calçada, pode ser que a sorte não caia do céu, mais é preciso só um tiquinho de azar pra que uma alma viva derrube sem querer um vaso de plantas em cima de você...Acredite, isso já aconteceu comigo e não foi nada legal ¬.¬' mesmo assim... Cá estou eu vivinho da Silva e Silva escrevendo esse mega-hiper-supe-fodastico texto sobre eu-lindo-gostoso-tesudo ;D

Sinistro não? o.o Bom, acho que o texto já ta bom...Espero que o Kaname-sempai não veja x.x' Mas por via das dúvidas vou preparar minmha cova, não sem antes deixar de contar uma coisa: Teve uma festa no dia em que fomos no Ouran, Kaname e Tamaki se vestiram de Chapeleiros Malucos XD Rachei de rir deles, mais eu tive que ficar de coelho ¬.¬ Porque Raios eu tenho que ser o Lolito ò.ó9

Yuuki-sama ficou tão fofa de Alice *-* a Haruhi também se fantasiou de Alice, ficaram o Tamaki e o Kaname babando penas duas =P a diferença é que o Tamaki ficou vermelho de raiva porque logo depois de um abraço o Kaname e a Yuuki deram O beijo ;D e ele ficou babando hohohoho.

Queridos amigos, quero perguntar se alguém entendeu o porque de eu ter escrito tanta merda aqui e.e' Deve ser porque eu NÃO sei fazer uma redação e o FDP do Cross me mandou fazer uma...Além de que eu acho que a felicidade é um sentimento abstrato u.ú não pode ser descrito com palavras...

Por isso vou resumir em algumas simples palavras:

_" A vida é curta demais para nos preocuparmos com besteiras, por isso ame, se divirta e curta o máximo que você puder, porque ai você vai entender melhor do que ninguém o que significa felicidade, porque para cada um ela tem um significado diferente, porque não começar agora procurando o seu? "_

E lembre-se de me dizer o que é pra você Okay?

Lembre-se: _" Uma pessoa só não é feliz se não quiser, se desejamos de todo o coração nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa...Nada é impossível se você acreditar...Pois o céu sempre estará azul no seu coração e mesmo que caia uma tempestade terrível, há um Sol quente a aconchegante atrás dele esperando a tormenta passar para nos aquecer com seu calor... "_

Espero que encontre a verdadeira Joyeux que existe em você!

Takuma Ichijou.

**

* * *

_Hohoho eu dei essa One pra minha BFF aqui em casa pra ler e ela disse que ficou boa, então eu postei xD Bem, essa última frase de " o céu sempre estará azul no seu coração " é do anime Planet Survival que passa no Animax canal 83 da Sky - Momento propaganda._**

_Eu achei essa frase fofinha pra ele dizer, isso deixa ele mais perfeito ainda, na verdade o homem perfeito pra mim junto com Uchiha Sasuke, Kuran Kaname e Uzumaki Naruto Sabem como é, vampiro, misterioso, loirinho, olhos azuis, sorriso perfect e romantico...O que mais eu poderia pedir pra Deus??_

_**Ayumi-neesan**__ espero de coração que você tenha gostado, é apenas a segunda vez eu eu faço uma fic sem ser SasuxSaku ou KanamexYuuki por isso não sei se ficou muito bom...Mais eu me esforcei ao máximo Okay?_

_Deixem Reviews!_

_Uchiha Kuran Yuuki._


End file.
